Nouveaux Commencements
by Chibi StarFighter
Summary: SLASH! Between Harry and Draco...this is a slightly AU fic, but not for long sadly.
1. Boring Sumers and New Discoveries

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, all of its J.K's  
  
Notes: Hi! This is my first HP fic I've ever posted and will contain slash in upcoming chapters. Think of this as a very long prologue ^.~  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
Harry awoke to find a large barn own sitting on his chest. His gaze shifted over to the clock, whose neon dials proclaimed 4:33. He looked back to the owl and murmured, "It's early… stupid owl." It hooted indignantly and shook its leg impatiently. "I got it, I got it." Harry took off the parchment and shooed the owl off to Hedwig's cage to rest.  
  
Harry,  
  
How is your summer? Have your relatives been treating you right? Anyways, I was hoping you and Ron could come on vacation with me. I've convinced my mum and dad to go to our family's summerhouse on a lake instead of Romania. Please ask.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Lots of love?" he whispered before slumping back into his pillows to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
He looked up and saw Hermione looking much older. She was shielding her eyes and looking dreamily out at the water. The he noticed what she was, or rather, wasn't wearing. It was a very skimpy red bikini with a top that tied loosely in front. He felt his face redden and moved to turn away.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful, Harry?" she asked turning around. "Just me and you, alone at the beach… like a dream, huh?"  
  
He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder wordlessly, staring out at the water as she was. When he spoke, his voice was deeper than he thought it should. "Well what do we do then?"  
  
A mischievous grin lit her face and she pushed him down on to the sand. She then slid down next to him and whispered, "What do you want to do, Harry Potter?"  
  
********  
  
When he woke up, two hours later than before, the letter was still clutched in his hand. Downstairs he could hear Aunt Petunia bustling around the kitchen and Uncle Vernon reading the newspaper, rumbling remarks occasionally. "Bloody postal workers! Boy, where are you?" he roared.  
  
Harry sighed and got up to get dressed. Dudley's hand-me-downs still hung loosely on him, making him seem smaller than he already was. His hair still stubbornly stuck up a bit in back.  
  
"I really should start working out," he said thoughtfully. When the mirror remained silent, Harry shook his head. "Forgot these mirrors didn't talk."  
  
As he opened the door Petunia yelled, "Are you up yet boy? Get down here!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, miserable hag," Harry muttered feeling moody for some reason. Suddenly his dream came back to him and his cheeks reddened. They were still a bit tinged as he began dishing out eggs.  
  
"What's wrong boy, fever?" Petunia snapped.  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"You're thinking about a girl, eh Harry?" Dudley drawled coming down the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw Dudley. The boy had lost what looked like two hundred pounds so that he was skinny now. His mousy brown hair had been died a white blond with streaks of blue running through it and spiked up. He was dressed in huge baggy, black pants and a gray hoodie (sweatshirt with a hood).  
  
"What the hell?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Don't use that language!" Vernon growled. Although when his son came down, Harry noticed that he had flinched and paled a bit.  
  
"Good morning Duddy-kins! Would we like some breakfast?" his Aunt asked sweetly holding up the pitcher of juice. Even with his odd appearance, she treated him like a fat, spoiled prince.  
  
"Call me Ley damn it!" he grumbled pronouncing 'Ley' as 'Lee'. He then slumped out the back door and appeared to pull out a cigarette and take a long drag from it. The boy from last year had disappeared leaving a punkish boy who was actually, almost cool to Harry.  
  
"Er-right," Harry mumbled diving into a surprisingly good breakfast of toast and cold tomatoes, bacon, and eggs. He thought out the best way to ask his Uncle about going on vacation with Hermione and Ron while eating. Finally, he cleared his throat and stammered, "Uncle Vernon?"  
  
His uncle merely grunted to show he was listening.  
  
"Well, one of my best mates from school, Hermione Granger, has asked if Ron and I would like to go with her on vacation. It's her family's summer house." He had carefully tried to avoid using the word magic at all.  
  
"Granger eh? Are they like that Weasley family that you're so fond of?" He spat the word Weasley as if it was something disgusting on the bottom of his perfectly polished, normal shoes.  
  
"Ah no, actually. Her parents are dentists."  
  
"Hmph. Dentists hmm? Do they have proper degrees?" Vernon grumbled, trying to find some way to hate Hermione's parents, or find anything abnormal about them.  
  
"Oh yeah loads," Harry quickly replied, probably not lying.  
  
"Well boy… If I do let you, and I'm not completely sure if I even will or not, you'll have work to do around here before you go. Like fixing the guest bedroom's sink for instance. Or, rearranging the attic, yes… then you may go."  
  
Harry faked a smile and thought bitterly, "Stupid old man, I'm not a bloody slave you know." Deciding to get his tasks done right away he jogged out to the backyard shed and got what tools he thought he would need. There was a manual called, "Bathroom Projects- Do it Yourself!" So, he grabbed that too and stomped up to the bathroom. Dudley walked by as soon as he had just started, watching him.  
  
"What 'cha doin' Harry?"  
  
"Fixing the bloody sink, what does it look like?" he snapped.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Harry sat up so quickly his head banged into his sink. "What did you say?"  
  
"I asked you if you needed help," his cousin repeated, as if talking to a three year old. He shifted from foot to foot, looking a bit reluctant, but still willing.  
  
"Um- no… thanks for offering though… Ley?" Harry managed to stammer out before returning to the task at hand.  
  
Dudley shrugged and walked away disappearing into his room where loud, punk rock music began playing. Harry looked at the sink again and shook his head. He had no clue what the hell he was doing. Dejectedly sighing, he picked up the wrench and pointed at the sink like a wand before muttering, "Fix the sink."  
  
He yelled with surprise as the wrench slowly floated out of his hand where it began loosening screws. Harry pointed at the other array of tools and said once again, "Fix the sink." They all floated up and joined in with the wrench.  
  
"Bloody hell!" a voice breathed from the doorway. Harry whipped around and saw Dudley staring at the scene with wide eyes. "That's… that's… magic!" he sighed actually looking impressed. Just a year before he would have ran from the room screaming for his mummy.  
  
"Shit! You won't tell them, will you?" Harry shouted leaping forward to shut the door behind Dudley.  
  
"No way, this is too cool." Harry looked at him shocked for what seemed like five minutes, his eyes huge, until something tapped him on the back. He spun around to see the wrench floating behind him.  
  
"Thanks," he croaked watching all the tools settle back into the toolbox and the manual to gracefully fall shut. His cousin still looked at them as if they were about to leap up and dance the flamenco in front of him. The tools, unfortunately, remained stationary.  
  
"Well, better start on the attic then, " he said uncomfortably. Dudley still followed him though as he released the pull that brought down the stairs to the cramped attic. He still followed him when he went up the stairs to look around.  
  
Thinking that he could give magic a chance again he first pointed to an overturned trunk of baby clothes. "Organize." The clothes flew up, folded themselves in air and landed neatly in the trunk. Without a noise, the trunk slid back against the nearest wall.  
  
Harry strode about the room pointing at things and making them clean themselves. With magic, the attic only took ten minutes. Dudley shook his head and said softy, "I though you weren't allowed to do magic out of school.  
  
He shrugged, answering carelessly, "Haven't got a letter yet, I guess wandless magic doesn't count." Really though, Harry was worried and a bit shocked. He had never seen anyone do wandless magic but professors, and even then, it was rare. He gave a mental shrug before wandering off to tell his Uncle that he was done.  
  
"What do you mean you're done boy?" Vernon snarled, looking up from the TV.  
  
"Er- yeah, I… yeah," Harry replied intelligently.  
  
Vernon Dursley stood up, now only a couple inches taller then Harry and growled, "If you're lying boy, you'll really get it." Harry smirked as a picture of his Uncle chasing him around, his fat ass all over the place. His uncle was just an annoyance to him. Not intimidating, not one to be feared. Just plain annoying.  
  
"Go ahead." He watched amused as his uncle marched up the stairs looking around. A moment later Vernon thundered down the stairs, looking absolutely livid.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. Just what you told me to, sir." Harry's voice practically oozed sarcasm on his last remark. His uncle's hand rose as if to hit him, but Harry calmly grabbed it. "Wouldn't do that." Trying to look sinister and evil, Harry willed his eyes to go red.  
  
It must have worked because his uncle staggered away in fear. "Looks like you've seen a ghost… or perhaps a monster," he said softly, staring him down. "Everything all right?"  
  
"Mmmmm… mmmmm…. magic!" His mouth worked soundlessly, too scared to even piece a simple sentence together. "Go with your friend Potter. As soon as you can."  
  
Harry smirked. It was rare he ever got to strike fear at his uncle, and god did feel good when he was able to. The phone rang and Harry picked it up, keeping eye contact with his uncle as he said silkily, "Hello Dursley and Potter residence. May I ask who is calling on this fabulous day?" With satisfaction he noticed that his uncle was furious, but still too scared to do anything about it.  
  
An all too familiar voice asked breathlessly, "Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"No lie?"  
  
"Yes already! Silly boy!" Hermione tried to scold, but ended up bursting into giggles halfway through.  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he laughed too. "So what's up?"  
  
"Can you come? Ron already wrote me saying he could. He's showing up tonight, what about you Harry?" her voice practically bubbled with hope.  
  
"Yeah I can come."  
  
"Smashing!" Harry couldn't believe Hermione had said such an… Un- Hermione like thing. She continued on, now almost shouting, "This is great Harry! You'll never believe how great the lake is! A fabulous view from all of the balconies! And we got a boat we can take out. Oh my, this will be fun! Swimming every day… the water's very warm by the way. Oooh! We could walk to town too! Mix it up with the muggles, Harry!"  
  
He stopped her chatter, which threatened to continue on by saying, "Sounds fun, and are you guys going to pick me up?"  
  
"Of course! Be ready early in the morning, we can get to the lake by three that way! This is so great!" Chuckling softly, Harry grinned at how enthusiastic Hermione could be about her emotions.  
  
"Better get packing then, bye Hermy!"  
  
She giggled, "Bye bye wonder boy, love you!" She hung up the phone.  
  
"Hermione's been awfully odd lately," he said out loud to himself, forgetting that Vernon was still cowering on the floor.  
  
"So Potter, are your friend's parents picking you up?"  
  
"Yeah Dursley, they are."  
  
"Alright then, I'll just be off then."  
  
"Uh huh," Harry muttered not really caring at all. He practically skipped up to his room to find Dudley sitting on his bed flipping through Flying with the Cannons.  
  
"Oh! Harry! Sorry 'bout looking at your book, it was sitting here and it looked sort of interesting. Ya know?" he stood up as if to leave, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"No no, that's fine." He rifled through his trunk and pulled out Quidditch Through the Ages. "Here read through this, but I'll need it back in the morning, I'm leaving.  
  
"Thanks Harry. You're leaving?" his cousin had already begun reading the book hungrily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm spending the summer at my friend's house."  
  
"Cool. Although I sort of wanted to make up with you for being such a lousy git for fourteen years."  
  
Harry felt touched. His cousin who he had thought was nothing but a spoiled fat ass actually had feelings. "Well why don't we start now as I'm packing up. Ask me anything you'd like."  
  
"What's it like to do magic?"  
  
"Well, I don't really think about it anymore, but when I did my first spell, I felt so… I dunno, powerful? Or maybe it was more like special. I grew up hating myself, but when I came to the school, I was famous. Everyone knew who I was because of this scar. And nobody shunned me or bullied me except for a few miserable gits. It made me feel accepted."  
  
Dudley nodded and whispered, "Sorry. I never thought about how bad we all must have made you feel."  
  
"It's okay, the past is the past eh Ley?"  
  
"Yes but… no one deserves to be treated as we treated you."  
  
Harry placed a hand on his shoulder after getting up from the piles of robes he was folding and said, "Hey, I said it was okay. You're cool now, no longer a lousy git."  
  
Dudley smiled and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend at school?"  
  
"Er- no actually."  
  
"Hmm, I'm surprised. Next question anyways, do wizards learn black magic? Do they turn people into toads like in the fairy tales?"  
  
Black magic. The word made Harry shudder and thoughts of Cedric looking up at him, accusing him. Voldemort, cackling as he rose from the cauldron and dueled with Harry. Finally with a choked voice, he whispered, "Yes there is black magic. That's what killed my parents. The killing curse, Avada Kedevra."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, really." Dudley said earnestly. "That's horrible."  
  
"Yes it is. That's why I will never turn into one of them. A Death Eater. I will fight the bastards who took away my parents."  
  
Dudley nodded. "Good for you Harry go for it. I'll let you pack, be back with your books later." He walked out of the room and turned around before going into his room, smiling. "Thanks. Oh yeah, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well I was thinking. You know how I wanted to apologize? Do you think we could go into London today? Maybe go shopping, get you out of my ugly whale sized clothes?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah hold on…" He searched through the wardrobe and pulled out a black drawstring bag. It held floo powder that Ron had given him at the end of the year. He had told him to use it anytime to get away from the muggles. "Mind traveling by magic?"  
  
**********  
  
The two spun into the Leaky Cauldron, Dudley clutching his stomach and Harry earning smiles.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. All right?" Tom asked.  
  
"Blooming. We'll be off then." With that, the two teens walked out of the door and into muggle London. Dudley took the lead while chattering on about a new punk band he had heard about from some of his friends. Harry listened with interest, but didn't say much.  
  
"Here we are!" He announced stopping in front of a store with horror story letters proclaiming, 'Pyro Punks' Inside the store, Harry saw stacks of baggy clothing like Dudley wore, CDs, and hair dies. He even thought he saw a piercing booth in the corner. Looking around, Harry extracted the muggle money he had a stash of from when he had exchanged galleons in the third year. So far, he hadn't had a chance to use any of it.  
  
Dudley suggested clothes to him and the two went up to pay. "You gonna get a piercing?" he asked as the cashier handed him his change.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Nose rings are cool."  
  
Harry looked doubtfully at the booth. 'Well, it would be a statement. Perhaps people won't think of me as such a clean cut little boy anymore.' His face broke into a grin and he strode purposefully over to the booth where a selection for first time piercing was set up. Having decided to get a simple silver stud for now he stepped in. A young girl, no older than twenty one smiled at him.  
  
"First time eh? Silver would suit you you're rather handsome. I suggest spiking your hair up, that would make you even hotter!" she said all this as she sterilized the post. "Okay here goes." The stud went in with only a minor amount of pain and he took put the clasp on immediately. "Nice." She commented as he walked out.  
  
"Cool," Dudley commented.  
  
"Would you mind if we went into the Wizarding World for a sec?" Harry asked in an undertone after paying for the piercing. He wanted to stop by Flourish and Blotts for a moment to pick up a book.  
  
"There's a place like that?" his cousin asked, eyes going huge.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon." The two headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry stepped out back and opened the portal to Diagon Alley. He thought that Dudley's eyes would pop out of his head as he looked around. Harry led him over to the bookstore with a few galleons he had left over in his pocket smiling as people from school called out to him.  
  
When they entered Harry looked around for a beauty section, feeling sheepish. When he found a book entitled 'Capital Charms for Capital Hair', he took it off the shelf and leafed through it. Sure enough, there was a charm for spiking hair. Paying the man at the counter five galleons, Harry ushered Dudley out.  
  
The trip took two hours and Harry still had to pack.  
  
**************  
  
The next day Harry woke at five thirty to shower. After picking out a pair of black baggy jeans and a black shirt with a red anarchy sign on it with his hair all spiked in with the nose ring in place, he headed down. Earlier he had willed his glasses to change, now having more square frames that were black. The Grangers, in a black mini van pulled up at exactly six forty five. Hermione shot out of the car with Ron following closely, the Grangers having a more normal pace walked up last. When they reached the door, his two friends gawked at him stupidly. They rang the doorbell and Harry immediately opened it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon followed close behind smiling falsely.  
  
"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Dursley, lovely day outside. Hello Harry, all packed?" Hermione's mother said, reminding him surprisingly, of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He answered politely.  
  
"Young Harry has been most excited about this trip with you all," Vernon added, acting like he always said things such as that.  
  
"Yes he has. Just a bubbling ray of sunshine since your daughter's letter came," Petunia chipped in.  
  
"Is that so?" Hermione's dad asked kindly.  
  
"Um- yes sir. That's me! A little ray of sunshine."  
  
"Oh yes! Harry's always enthusiastic!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well then, let us be off."  
  
"Good bye Harry, behave yourself." To his utter surprise, Vernon patted him on the head and Petunia swooped down to give him a hug. Turning red he stood there and muttered, "Right then, good bye."  
  
"Nice meeting you!" they called out to the Grangers as they put Harry's trunk in the back, along with Hermione and Ron's. He had also brought a suitcase filled with muggle clothes, but he put that in the back himself.  
  
"What was that? And what are you wearing? Is that a nose ring?" Ron sputtered as they all scrambled into the back seat.  
  
"I thought you told me they were horrible! By the way Harry, you look awesome. You look nice as a punk, just add a skateboard, and you would be a full on muggle." Hermione added casually propping her legs up on Harry and Ron's laps and leaning sideways.  
  
Blushing with Hermione's tanned legs on his lap, Harry just managed to stammer, "Well I bet they only wanted to put on a show for your parents. You know the caring relatives act? But, Dudley has changed. He's cool now, not a miserable git like before. He actually borrowed my books on Quidditch yesterday and read them. And then we went shopping and got you know, the nose ring."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah I know he lost two hundred pounds or something. Dyed his hair too, looks like a punk rocker or something now!"  
  
"Punk rocker? Skateboard?" Ron repeated.  
  
"Never mind," Harry and Hermione said at once. They both laughed as Ron clearly muttered, "Nutters, both of them."  
  
Soon the topic changed to what they had done over the summer, and Harry told them about the wandless magic.  
  
"How many tools were going at once?" Hermione quickly asked as he told them about the tools flying around, fixing things.  
  
"Um, I'd say about seven or eight, not sure."  
  
"Wow Harry! Doing a levitating charm on that many objects at one time with a wand is almost unheard of. But without a wand? Jeez Harry, you must be powerful!" Hermione whispered in awe.  
  
"No big deal," Harry said uncomfortably.  
  
"No bid deal?" Ron squeaked, "Harry, I doubt even Dumbledore could do that!"  
  
"Oh… well, can we not talk about this? I want to have fun, not worry about magic this summer." 


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…all of its J.K's  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
As they pulled up the circular driveway, Harry couldn't help it, he gasped. Behind what seemed to be the back of the house, a large glittering lake stretched peacefully towards the horizon. The house was simply gorgeous. A structure of wood with two floors, endless numbers of windows, more than ten personal balconies, not counting the large one that stretched across the side. There was a ramp that led to a gazebo where several chairs and a tea table sat from the second floor. And when they walked to the front, his eyes were greeted with a large comfy porch with a swing on it. They had their own dock with a large platoon boat and several kayaks bobbing about.  
  
"Wow Hermione!" he sighed.  
  
"I know, isn't it nice? It belongs to our entire family. I haven't been here in so long, I think two years before I started Hogwarts."  
  
Ron nodded fervently as he looked at the house with wide eyes. Hermione smiled and led them to the guestrooms where they would sleep. Winking she commanded, "Meet me out front in your swimming trunks in less then ten minutes. You can unpack later. Both of them went in their rooms, and then met outside where they sat at the dock. Hermione came out minutes later. To put it shortly, she looked stunning. Harry looked over to see Ron looking at her the same way he probably was.  
  
She was wearing the bikini from his dream. But she had put shorts over the bottom, though she left them unbuttoned. "Well don't you look nice!" she giggled looking appreciably at both of them.  
  
Ron uttered some sort of hoarse cry, as he looked her up and down. Harry nudged him when Hermione began looking at them curiously. "Ron, put your tongue back in."  
  
He turned red as his hair and snapped his mouth shut, but his eyes were still slightly glazed over. Hermione settled down between them and looked dreamily into the water, kicking her legs. They sat quietly like that feeling peaceful until a voice shocked them out of their silence.  
  
"Pansy! Give it back!" a female voice howled from the next house over.  
  
A giggle they could hear from out side rang out before a familiar voice replied, "You're gonna have to get them back!" Then a female ran out of the house holding triumphantly a pair of panties with ducks on them. Pansy Parkinson ran out to her own dock and held them over the water.  
  
A second later another girl shot out of the house followed closely by two girls and a boy. "Pansy!" the first girl shrieked grabbing the underwear and sticking them in her pocket. She didn't sound a bit mad though as soon she dissolved into laughter with the others. Harry recognized Hannah Abbot; a fifth year Hufflepuff had been the one whose underwear had been stolen.  
  
She looked a lot different though. Her used to be long blonde hair was layered so the shortest part was about to her cheekbones and the longest part, just above the shoulders. She wore a pink halter top and khaki cargo shorts that barely reached her mid thigh.  
  
Pansy also looked different dressed in muggle clothes. Her hair at least looked the same. Tons of blonde curls reached down to her waist, but now there were streaks of silver laced in. Her clothes were a tight red tank top that showed her midriff and blue jean cut offs.  
  
Of the other two girls only one was familiar. Susan Bones was the taller then ever now reaching 6'1 even though she was only fifteen. She was tall and slender unlike Pansy and Hannah who were shorter and curvier. She wore drawstring cargos and a purple bikini top. The girl next to her was the one Harry didn't know. More on the short side, the girl had very long hair almost to her knees tied back in two thick braids. She wore a skirt of many different colors made of a silky/gauzy material that made it looks like she was wearing millions of different skirts. A simple white peasant top with full sleeves toned down the skirt, but barely, and studs marched up both of her earlobes. The girl even had a tiny nose ring.  
  
And then there was the boy. Draco Malfoy stood with the others looking very good in muggle clothes. The smirk was gone from his face as he laughed with them, transforming him into a new person.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry asked pointing at the girl.  
  
Hermione gave him a funny look and whispered back, "That's Celia Moon. You know, she's in Ravenclaw? After Malfoy and I, she's the smartest person?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Malfoy's one of the smartest people in our grade?" Ron hissed.  
  
"Yes Ron, he has been since first year."  
  
The group turned around and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Hello!" Susan and Hannah cried.  
  
"Hi you guys!" Pansy added not acting like the usual spoiled brat she was at school.  
  
Even Malfoy was nice; he waved at them and gave a small smile. "He looks different," Harry thought. It was true, Draco's usual slicked back hair was now falling messily over one eye and its white blonde color was now more of silver white. "Damn Potter, you look good." He slyly said into his ear, his fingers just briefly brushing over his hair. Harry knew he was blushing but worked to keep a straight face.  
  
Celia smiled shyly at them as the group made its way over. "Hello all of you," Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey," Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron bellowed. But then he added in a kinder voice, "Hello ladies."  
  
Hermione poked him in the ribs trying to stifle a giggle. "Suave Ron, really suave." He blushed and poked her back, and soon, the two were rolling on the dock poking and pinching each other. Harry laughed as they rolled closer to the edge and finally with a large splash, they landed in the shallow water.  
  
The odd group before him laughed. Surprisingly, Malfoy was not using his usual evil snicker like thing, but was actually laughing. Hermione and Ron stood up sopping wet and leaning on each other for support, as they were nearly hysterical with laughter.  
  
"Would you three like to go on a boat ride with us?" Pansy asked when they had all calmed down. She pointed over to a boat that you made go by peddling, but a bigger version that looked as if it could seat ten.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other and shrugged. It couldn't hurt. If they could be nice, friendly and polite, so could they. "Sure!" Harry replied, answering for them all. The seating arrangements were so that everyone was sort of mixed together. Harry was at one of the pedals, Pansy at the other one. Draco sat in the middle to steer with Celia sitting on his lap. In the second row of seats, Ron sat between Hermione and Susan, with Hannah on the other side of Susan.  
  
After several attempts at backing up, they finally got the right way and were cruising around, talking cheerfully.  
  
"You look nice, Harry," Pansy told him shielding her eyes to look at him, "Thought you be more of a scrawny type, but really, for your size, you're quite muscled." She managed to say the whole thing without once blushing, or dissolving into a fit of giggles, making Harry extremely grateful.  
  
Draco snorted and drawled, "But Pansy, you'll go for any guy who checks you out."  
  
"Ah you discovered my secret on why I like you, eh Draco?" she shot back smiling. So that was the way you dealt with Malfoy, be a sarcastic asshole back to him.  
  
In the back row of seats, Ron was clearly ogling Susan. His eyes remained glued to her almost, oddly long legs, which were stretched out in front of her. Hermione, clearly jealous kept on bumping into him on purpose and moving her leg around. Susan remained oblivious as she looked thoughtfully up at the sky. Hannah, on the other side, kept on squealing things such as, "Oh a fish! Wow a turtle! How pretty a swan!" The comments made her seem almost stereotypically blonde.  
  
Finally, Draco crawled back and closed her mouth in mid exclamation whispering to her, "Keep yelling, and you'll never get what I promised earlier." The comment shut her up right away and her cheeks became very red.  
  
Celia giggled and nudged him and said, "Really Draco, you know she likes you, don't tease her like that!"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a sexy stud!"  
  
Pansy reached over and pinched his butt, "Eh, you'll pass I suppose. Harry! Can I give you the inspection too?"  
  
Harry turned very bright red and muttered, "Er… umm…"  
  
"Pansy you're hurting Potter's virgin ears!" Draco mock scolded.  
  
Meanwhile, in the back, Hermione's jealously had gone to an all time high. She practically was in Ron's lap and fidgeting around a lot. "Hermione! What are you doing?" he yelled attracting everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh my!" Susan said softly trying to cover giggles.  
  
"Yeah, go for it Hermione!" Hannah cried leaning over to pat Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Good way to get his attention," Pansy remarked. Harry turned back front and felt suddenly strained. "Just what was between Ron and Hermione?" he thought bitterly. Celia nudged him and scrambled off Draco's lap to squeeze in next to him.  
  
"Hello Harry, you okay?" her voice was soothing to him and her large eyes remained kind as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, everything's fine," he answered.  
  
"No it's not. Would you like me to read your aura?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay then, I'll go right ahead." She looked several inches away from him and stared for several seconds before saying, "Your aura is close to you, that means you are not open. The orange mixed with blue closest to you shows that you are outgoing, yet shy at the same thing. The dark brown says you are a natural leader, though a bit reluctant."  
  
"Um, alright," Harry replied uncertainty.  
  
"It's a form of divination. My mother is a gypsy, so it sort of runs through my veins a bit. I can't stand divination at Hogwarts though, Trelawny has only the tiniest amount of it in her blood." Her smile was confident, and even though Harry had a very small trust in divination, he couldn't help but believe her. She patted his hand and clamored back on to Draco's lap, playing with his hair.  
  
Harry really couldn't figure Celia out. She was an enigma, sort of like Draco. Come to think of it, were they a couple? He supposed it might work, but she looked too gentle for him. Pansy really was a better match for Draco as they could put up with each other, but it seemed like they were only friends.  
  
Once again Ron yelled, "Hermione will you stop it?" She had been running her foot up and down his leg but acting she hadn't noticed. Ron's face was very red and he mumbled, "I think I'm going to take a swim." He actually dove out of the boat and held onto the edge of it kicking his legs occasionally.  
  
Soon, Draco, Pansy, and Harry had jumped out to swim along side him. The girls in the back scrambled up front to steer and peddle. "So Potter, think you're going to be a prefect?" Draco asked casually swimming over next to him.  
  
"I dunno. Never really thought about it." It was the truth. He thought he had broken way too many rules to even be a possible candidate for the job.  
  
"Well I think you will. No offense Weasley, but Harry is the smartest out of you guys."  
  
Ron hmmped and shot back, "Think you'll be a prefect Malfoy?"  
  
"Probably. All the other fifth year Slytherin's are idiots," he said easily. He didn't even care that he was insulting his other housemates.  
  
Pansy giggled and splashed him playfully. "Heeeeey are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"No sweetie, just the boys!" he hugged her around the shoulder, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.  
  
"Oh so now you're makin' a move on me?"  
  
"Stuff it Pansy."  
  
"Don't you mean suck it?" she asked coyly nudging him. He actually had the grace to blush, not being able to think of a good comeback. "See you only need what to say to him!" she exclaimed to Ron and Harry. Both of the boys blushed, sinking under the water from the effect of her comment.  
  
"MISS! MISS! You is to be getting in now!!" a squeaky voice yelled from the shore. "Hold on! I is going to make the boat come to shore, Miss!" Suddenly the boat under their fingers lurched forward with amazing speed, Harry could vaguely hear Hannah screaming in the front.  
  
A tiny house elf looking very severe although she was wearing a frilly apron met them at the shore. "Miss, you is wet!" she scolded, poking Pansy's shins. "Did I not tell you that you was to be having lunch soon?"  
  
Pansy looked properly ashamed and sighed. "Yes Daisy, you did. The tiny elf looked over at Draco, Ron, and Harry who were standing next to her dripping wet. Daisy gave a sound of disgust and pointed at their clothes, and with a loud pop, they were dry.  
  
"Really Harry Potter, you should be knowing better!"  
  
"Oh, um sorry Daisy."  
  
"Now will I be making food for all of you?" she squeaked.  
  
Pansy looked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who shrugged and she said, "Do you think you could make a picnic basket for us?"  
  
"Miss, you is difficult," Daisy muttered. But despite her sour face, she gave Pansy a pat on the leg and disappeared with a loud pop. Moments later she returned, thrusting a picnic basket and a watch into Pansy's hands. "You is to be home by eight, your aunt is taking you out for dinner.  
  
She nodded and took the lead walking into the woods. Harry could've swore he saw a tiny girl with wings running between trees, but decided not to voice his thought. After all, his eyes could be playing tricks on him. But then again, magic was real, so it couldn't have been that odd to see a faerie walking around. He looked behind him and did a double take when he saw a couple birds clinging to Susan and a raccoon twining around her legs like a kitten.  
  
Catching his stare she smiled sheepishly and said, "There's always some animal hanging around me when they can." With tenderness, she plucking the birds of her shoulders and set them on the ground. They twittered indignantly at her but she smiled and shook her red head. "No. Perhaps later wing sisters," Susan whispered, though still loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"Susie is attuned to animals," Celia added in an undertone to him. "She doesn't like to talk about it, but we're pretty sure she can talk to them." Smiling as if she was only commenting on the weather she fell back in step with a silent Draco.  
  
"This looks like a nice enough place!" Pansy cried several yards in front of them. It was, indeed a nice place. They were in a clearing with soft, springy grass and wild flowers sprouting up everywhere. She set out a blanket and put down the basket. Then whistling vaguely, she started setting everything up. Their group dove into their lunch without talking as they were stuffing themselves.  
  
"So," Ron started brandishing his sandwich, "I say we go find some twigs to start a fire, ya know, have a camp out?"  
  
Pansy began with saying, "My aunt…" but broke of when five sets of eyes glared at her. "Oh…OH! Heh heh, I guess skiving off this one time won't hurt. Harry, Draco, will you stay here to make sure no animals eat the food?"  
  
"Please?" Hermione added.  
  
"Um sure, I guess," Harry mumbled feeling that something was up. Draco merely nodded and the six others clomped off into the undergrowth.  
  
"Do you get the feeling that was planned?" Draco asked sliding over next to Harry.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Oh gee, that's really helpful." Draco glared at him folding his arms over his chest. The two glared at each other for a few moments until Harry looked away. "Did it hurt?" Draco's voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Did what hurt?"  
  
"You know…" he tapped his nose looking a bit anxious.  
  
"Oh! Um, not really, just a bit." Harry replied happy to getting on to some subject that wouldn't result in them snipping at each other.  
  
"I'm thinking of getting my eyebrow pierced."  
  
"Really? That'd be cool, If you go to Diagon Alley same time as we do, I can take you into London to the shop where I got mine done."  
  
"Brilliant! What day are you going?" he asked seeming enthusiastic for once.  
  
"Day before term starts, and then we're going to hail a taxi to Kings Cross."  
  
Meanwhile, the group of six talked in hushed tones only scants few yards away. "What are they doing?" Hermione grumbled peering at them through branches.  
  
"Not a bloody lot!" Pansy said testily.  
  
"Well then, guess we're going to have to take more desperate measures," Ron grimly said pulling out Harry's invisibility coat from the bag they had took to grab sticks.  
  
"Leave it to me!" Susan whispered grabbing the cloak and putting it on. She ran out, making as little as a sound as possible pausing behind Harry. Roughly, she pushed him towards Draco making Harry land in his lap unceremoniously. Grinning madly she rushed off back into the trees.  
  
Harry found himself looking up at a surprised Draco from his lap. Turning red he mumbled, "Ah, sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Nope no problem at all." But neither of them moved, just kept staring. "Your hair's poking my stomach Harry."  
  
"Oops." Still both still sat there. After a bit Harry got up but then turned around so that he straddling him.  
  
"What're you doing…" Draco's voice cut off though when Harry pressed his lips to his. With enthusiasm he kissed back cupping his face in his hands. He felt Harry's tongue sliding over his lips and opened his mouth under him.  
  
"Success!" Celia cried flinging her arms around Hannah's neck. The two of them started bounding around in a sort of ceremonial dance. The rest of the group, however, was focused on the two boys in the clearing where things had gone a step further.  
  
Harry dipped lower sucking and nibbling at the hollow of Draco's throat. He moaned burying his face into his hair. "Stop, they'll see us." Draco finally said untangling his hands from Harry's hair.  
  
"I don't care," Harry mumbled still sucking on his neck. Draco grabbed his hands and brought them up to his lips lightly brushing over the knuckles.  
  
"I do."  
  
Harry sighed and moved away but still didn't get off his lap. "Harry…"  
  
"I like it here thank you very much!"  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"Nah uh, I ain't movin'," Harry pouted. Not being able to resist the look on his face Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Gotcha!" several voices cried. 


	3. Sweet Passion

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all of its J.K's.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Gotcha!" several voices cried.  
  
Harry and Draco looked up stunned to see their friends pointing at them. Simply on instinct, Harry huddled closer to him. "Oh boy," he heard Draco mutter. Pansy ran over to them, dropped to her knees, and hugged them both. "Wha?" Harry said confusedly.  
  
"Finally, you stupid gits!" Ron roared clapping Harry on the back. In a moment Hermione came rushing over, positively howling.  
  
"You guys are just too cute!" she cried clutching Harry's arm rather painfully.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Sooooo cute!!!!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You just don't kno…"  
  
"HEY!" Draco screamed getting everyone's attention. "What in bloody hell are you going on about?" A rush of babble broke up, but he waved his hands and yelled, "One at a time! Go on Hermione."  
  
"Well, since you two are such dense gits, you probably won't know about this. You see we all, even the first years knew that you guys were madly in love!"  
  
"WHAT!" Harry screamed looking at Hermione, horrified.  
  
"I mean really Harry! You two are so obvious about it. Your attitudes towards each other practically screamed, 'Fuck me, I love you!' It takes as much emotion to hate, as to love you know," she added slyly.  
  
"And," Pansy began, taking over the story, "The houses sort of made bets on you guys."  
  
Both of the boys turned white at the thought that everybody knew.  
  
"Ravenclaw thought you guys would finally get together at the Yule Ball," Celia offered.  
  
"Hufflepuff thought it would happen during a Quidditch Match," Hannah giggled.  
  
"Gryffindor thought it would be that you guys would start snogging after beating the shit out of each other!" Ron said through choked laughter.  
  
"And Slitherin thought that it would all happen during Potions." Pansy smiled at them, patting the put out boys on the back. "It's okay though, everyone will understand. Although, no one really won."  
  
Harry looked at them all horrified, before bolting out of the forest. Draco tore off after him a few seconds later after giving them a look that plainly said, do NOT go after him!  
  
"Well I thought they would have taken it better than that…" Susan muttered.  
  
****************  
  
"Harry! Please, come back! It's nothing to be upset about!" Draco cried running after the black blur that was Harry. His cries fell on to deaf ears though. Really, he wanted to run and hide like Harry did, but decided against it. "Slow down will you!" he tried again. He sighed as Harry ran into Hermione's house.  
  
Running up behind him, Draco knocked on the door. A woman in her mid thirties answered the door with eyes exactly like Hermione's. "Um, did Harry just run in here?"  
  
"Yes, the poor boy seemed awfully upset, are you a friend of his?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then, he went off to his room," she pointed off to a flight of stairs to the left, "Fourth door on the right."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Granger," Draco said as sweetly as he could before going up to Harry's room. He knocked softly at the door. "Harry, it's Draco, let me in!"  
  
"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Harry mumbled. Draco opened the door despite what he said and was met with Harry curled up in a ball on the bed.  
  
"Harry?" he said softly.  
  
"Please…just go," Harry replied, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"No, I will not go away. Tell me what's wrong!" Draco walked over to the bed and sat down so Harry had to look at him. "C'mon, it's not that bad!"  
  
"Yes it is Draco! People have been betting on us! People have thought that we love each other instead of hate each other!" he screamed grabbing Draco's wrists. "And then you had to…had to…be so beautiful, that I couldn't help but fall in love! I tried to hate you, but every time we fought, I wanted to just grab you and kiss you right there! Damn it!" The boy began crying hysterically.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, really Harry." Draco put his arms around him, whispering soothing words into his ear. In reply, Harry only sobbed harder, clutching his upper arms like a vice. Looking down at the sobbing mess below him, Draco sighed while still murmuring words of assurance. "Shh, my love, you are too beautiful to cry."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked looking up with wide eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Draco started laughing so hard he thought he wouldn't be able to stop. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Had Everyone At Hogwarts After Him, had asked if he was pretty. "Yes of course you're pretty, Harry!" He leaned down planting a small kiss on his forehead. That earned a blush from Harry. Moving his thumb so that it brushed Harry's cheek he leaned forward and gently kissed him.  
  
He kissed back slowly at first but then threw his arms around Draco's neck. His tongue ran over his lips and after gaining entrance, proceeded to explore. He vaguely heard Draco moan below him before breaking the kiss. Harry smiled sweetly and covered Draco's face with tiny kisses. "I love you Draco," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too Harry," Draco replied kissing him lightly on the nose before pulling away and simply interlacing his fingers with Harry's.  
  
"Do you…do you think we could maybe…you know, um, stay here? You know, just us? Here?"  
  
"Alright, you can talk to the others later." Smiling at Harry's contented look, Draco lay down, pulling Harry on top of him. "This is comfy," he whispered sending chills up Harry's spine. "Let's just lay here together." The two boys stayed there until falling asleep moments later.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the bedroom door cracked open. Hermione's voice broke into a smile as she motioned for the others to look. Harry and Draco looked so sweet and innocent, they all sighed. "Oh those two are so cute!" Hannah whispered, looking a bit misty eyed. "I mean really, I always thought when they did get together, it would be all about sex. But look at them! Just lying there together."  
  
"It's revolting!" Ron grumbled in mock disgust, although he was secretly touched at the whole air of tenderness about them. Hermione smiled knowingly at him before ushering them out the door.  
  
**************  
  
"Hello there," A soft voice said as Harry opened his eyes. He grinned maniacally and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "I got an idea," he murmured in between kisses.  
  
"Oh really?" Harry mumbled before nibbling slightly on his ear.  
  
"Mmm, stop that," Draco said reluctantly, "All of us should go clubbing tonight, there's a good place in the Muggle town."  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Yes you do if you're with me!" Draco laughed and nibbled Harry's ear.  
  
"Oooh, that feels nice," he sighed.  
  
"Alright, are you awake now?" Celia cried pounding on the door. Draco reluctantly let go of Harry and called, "Yeah we're up."  
  
She came in through the door and a wide grin broke through her face. "How cute!" she squealed pointing at them.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said dryly.  
  
"I got an idea," Draco began in a singsong voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How about we go clubbing tonight, what time is it anyway?"  
  
"Eight thirty."  
  
"Perfect! Club opens at ten right? So we have an hour and a half to get ready? All right!" Draco sprung out of bed forgetting that Harry had been on top of him. That made Harry grumbling face down into the mattress.  
  
"Dracoooooo! Come back to bed!" Harry whined reaching his hands out like a small child. But Draco bounced out of the room followed closely by Celia who waved at him. Harry fell back into the pillows dejectedly. "What if I make a fool out of myself in front of him?" he whispered. His melancholy thoughts broke though as Hermione now flung open his door.  
  
"C'mon Harry! We're gonna go dancing, will you let me dress you?" her voice was eager as she bounced over to the bed and pulled him out. Without waiting for a reply, his friend dragged him towards her room. As they entered her room, Ron was spotted coming out of the private bathroom looking apprehensive.  
  
Harry fought to keep his face straight as his friend stepped out. Clad in leather trousers that flared slightly at the bottoms and a white silky dress shirt that tied up in front, made him look very un-Ron like. "Shut up Harry," he grumbled when he saw his best friend's face.  
  
Hermione skipped over to the closet and rifled through the clothes inside. "Hermy, why do you have guys clothes for clubbing in your closet?" Ron yelled sauntering over to her.  
  
"Well… I was hoping you guys would want to go so… I borrowed clothes from my cousin?" Ron made a disgusted sort of noise and stormed out of the room. She shrugged and continued looking through the closet. "Here we are!" Hermione pulled out a pair of leather trousers that laced up on the side to the knee, and a black mesh tank top.  
  
"Oh. My. God. What IS that?" Harry yelled. Hermione smiled devilishly, thrusting the clothing out to him.  
  
"Now you get dressed like a good boy Harry, or I'll do it for you." Harry meekly ran off to the bathroom and walked out slowly minutes later doing a spiking charm. A look of discomfort dominated his face when he saw her looking him up and down slowly. "All right, you wait downstairs with Ron, while I get dressed."  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione bounded down the stairs wearing a hot pink top that tied in a criss-cross pattern in the back, a pair of sky blue, swishy baggy pants that had a stripe that fanned out with Hello Kittys all over them, and tons of glitter everywhere. She had done her hair in messy pigtails at the top of her head and had millions of necklaces on, one which was a rainbow colored pacifier.  
  
"Oh wow," Ron said hoarsely. She giggled and skipped out of the door where the rest of the group was waiting in front of a sleek red convertible.  
  
Pansy was wearing the tiniest pair of shorts Harry had ever seen made of leather and had a tiny zip. A barely there top of clingy blue shiny material, knee length boot stilettos, and a red boa topped the whole outfit off. Hannah, next to her, was dressed in pants like Hermione, but hers were bright red with dancing Carebears on them, and a matching white top.  
  
Susan had on a blue bikini style top that looked like it was made with feathers and HUGE white pants with rainbow striped on them. Celia had on a very short skirt with Blues Clues all over it, and a white halter with a blue paw print on it. She had traded in her normal earrings for big hoops and smaller hoops going up her ear. All of them had about the same type of jewelry and makeup as Hermione.  
  
But Harry was focused only on Draco. He had on a pair of very tight leather pants that flared out at the bottom and that tied up the whole way on the side showing an inch and a half of creamy white skin. A clingy white silk shirt that he only buttoned once showing a small waist and toned stomach made Harry want to drag him straight to the nearest bed. He even had on glitter like the girls, but it made him look even hotter, if possible. "Whoa," was all he could say.  
  
Draco was having the same reaction to Harry. Seeing his face, Draco thought happily, "He likes how I look! Hooray!" The group all piled into the small car, almost everyone, save Draco as he was driving, had to sit on someone's lap. Harry ended up on Pansy's. Although it didn't really matter, because he was too busy at staring at the inch or so of bare skin all the way up Draco's legs. When they pulled up at the club, another group of teens piled out.  
  
One of the girls caught Harry's eye and sauntered over to him, a smirk on her lips. Still smiling, the girl reached out and pinched his ass. "You are going to dance with me later," she said before joining her friends. Draco scowled and when seeing the girl turn around to look, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing him soundly. Then his face melted into a smile towards him, and after being checked by the bouncer, went into the club.  
  
Music pulsed around him and hundreds of body's danced all over the place. A large bar on the left hand side of the club was packed with people, almost as packed as the dance floor. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and sashayed out to the center of the crowd. Hannah grabbed Pansy and Susan grabbed Celia before disappearing out on to the floor, looking for guys. Draco steered him out to the floor lastly and began dancing. Harry soon caught on and found him confident enough to dance with him.  
  
The dancing though between them turned quickly to grinding as they got closer and closer, until it seemed like they were one person. "Want a drink?" Draco asked huskily breaking a steamy kiss.  
  
"Yeah, all right." The two headed over to the bar and didn't have to wait long since the barmaid had taken an interest in them.  
  
"You a couple?" she shouted over the noise as she poured their drinks.  
  
"Yeah!" Draco shouted back, pulling Harry, if possible, closer to him.  
  
"Cool, you guys look hot together," she said before handing over their drinks and going off to serve someone else. Harry grinned and sipped the slightly bitter drink. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Draco had already downed his.  
  
"Do you drink?" he yelled.  
  
"Only at clubs!" Draco shouted back swaying his hips as a new song came on. Harry nodded smiling stupidly as he watched him dancing.  
  
"Hey there you are!" someone called walking up behind Harry.  
  
"Huh?" he said turning around. There was the girl from outside looking at him hungrily. "Oh…hello."  
  
"C'mon, you're gonna dance with me." Not even bothering for an answer she dragged Harry away who was looking back at Draco helplessly. He shrugged as if it didn't matter but was seething inside. Almost immediately after Harry left, a couple guys and girls walked over to him.  
  
"Oh god," he muttered under his breath as one of the guys purposely leaned across him, showing off his ass. "I want my Harry," he added sadly as the girl 'accidentally' bumped into him.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry," she simpered patting his shoulder. Nodding stiffly he strode away, despite their looks. In less than a minute, he found Pansy dancing with a nameless guy and pulled on her elbow.  
  
"Dance with me," he commanded steering her away from the guy.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she called over the music.  
  
"That girl from outside the club took him away."  
  
"So take him back!" she yelled having stopped dancing to glare at him.  
  
"I don't want to seem too clingy."  
  
"Well then I'll go get him!" She grabbed his hand and stormed off, people getting out of the way from her boots as she stomped around. It took several moments to find him in the crowd, but when she did, she threw a fit. "You little tramp, don't touch him!" she screeched at the girl who had just tried to stick her tongue down Harry's throat.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said in a snotty voice. "Who are you?" The girl looked at Pansy like she was something icky on the bottom of her shoe.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, bitch." Pansy's eyes narrowed dangerously as if daring her to say anything else.  
  
Of course, the stupid girl did say something else. "Why don't you get your slutty ass out of here and leave us alone?"  
  
Harry looked nervously around him as the girls stepped closer to each other, with identical scowls on their faces. Seeing Draco behind Pansy made him smile slightly. But he couldn't even make a move towards him as the girl latched on to his arm. "C'mon, let's go somewhere private."  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Harry will not go anywhere with you," Draco sneered, finally stepping into the conversation.  
  
The girl gave an aspirated snort demanding, "And who are you?"  
  
"His boyfriend!" he said smugly, snaking an arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"Your gay?" she yelled turning to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It's really none of your business, now is it? Leave." Pansy growled.  
  
"Damn it, why do all the hot guys have to be gay!" she cried as she stormed off.  
  
Pansy turned to them with a smug smile on her face. "There, now both of you are going to dance the night away. Bye!" As soon as she left, Draco practically attacked Harry. He grabbed him roughly and smashed his mouth to his.  
  
"Mmmph!" Harry choked, very startled. Before he could even get into the kiss Draco pulled him away panting slightly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that…I missed you. Isn't that sad? You were only away for ten minutes…" he trailed off and looked down with spots of red on his cheeks. Harry giggled slightly. He had never seen Draco blush, and the boy looked very cute.  
  
"I missed you too," he whispered pulling Draco closer to him and lowering his face to his. Their lips met and Draco nibbled hungrily on Harry's lower lip before traveling downwards. He traced kisses on his jaw line and then swooped down on his neck where he began sucking, licking, and biting. "Oooh," Harry whimpered pulling Draco, if possible, closer to him. He let out a sound that could be compared to a kitten mewing and threw his head back.  
  
Slowly, Draco worked his way back up and claimed Harry's lips again. As he pulled away smiling, Ron ran up to them. "Must…go," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "Pansy got in a HUGE fight, and now the bouncers are after her…they're out in the car, c'mon!" Harry grinned and shook his head as they walked out to the exit.  
  
The group was waiting outside in the car, Pansy tapping nervously at the wheel. "Well, get it then!" she yelled, a note of panic in her voice as a group of men stepped out of the door behind Draco, Harry, and Ron. Looking behind them for a moment, the three vaulted into the car and took off, tires squealing.  
  
"What'd you do?" Draco asked smiling at Harry when he plopped down into his lap.  
  
"Well you know that girl that was mooning over Harry? Well I heard her talking about you," her face darkened, "saying that you were an ugly little fag, so I beat the shit out of her. Of course, magic didn't hurt either."  
  
"Pansy!" Susan shrieked.  
  
"No no… it wasn't noticeable magic per se, I just got extra strength or whatever." She smirked evilly and added, "No one messes with Draco when I'm around."  
  
Draco blushed and shifted uncomfortably. Hannah giggled quietly in the back where she was perched on Celia's knee. "Did that girl try anything, Harry?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh…nothing really."  
  
"She tried to ram her tongue down his throat," Draco muttered darkly. Twin spots of color appeared on Harry's cheeks and he nodded mutely.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose she did…"  
  
"Anything else?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Um, well…she did grab my ass a few times…not a big deal," he nervously looked down at his hands, not daring to look at Draco.  
  
"Oh I see, she only grabbed your ass, no big deal huh?" his voice practically dripped with venom.  
  
"Draco, please, it's not like I did anything back!" Harry cried, suddenly becoming angry.  
  
"And that makes it all better?" he exploded, "You could've just said no Harry! My god would it have killed you that much?" Everyone looked around, very uncomfortably.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Oooh, good comeback Potter, really witty."  
  
"Know what Malfoy? Just…just…" Smack. Harry looked surprise and lowered his hand back to his lap looking horrified at Draco.  
  
When he spoke, every syllable shook with rage, "Get. Off. Now." When Harry didn't move he glared at him. "Now Potter." Harry slid off his lap and into Ron's slowly without taking his eyes off of Draco's. When they pulled up to the houses, both groups walked to separate houses without a word. 


	4. Poems can go a long way...

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Knock…knock…knock… "Go away!" Harry moaned burying his face in the pillow. He wanted everything that happened yesterday to disappear. After getting around to convincing the less rational, morning part of his brain that today was actually the day he would be going to Hermione's, the knocking grew louder.  
  
"Harry, are you up?" Hermione yelled through the door.  
  
"Go away," he repeated rolling over.  
  
"You better not be naked, 'cuz I'm coming in now!" she cried throwing the door dramatically open and covering her eyes. "You dressed?"  
  
"Yeah… did everything that happened yesterday really happen?" Hermione smiled sadly, moved over to the bed, and rested her hand on his cheek.  
  
"'Fraid so Harry."  
  
"Nuh uh, you're lying!"  
  
"Oh poor baby… but no. Not Kidding, sorry babe." She patted him on the cheek and rose from the bed. "Now get a move on, breakfast's ready."  
  
"Please Hermione…can I miss? Tell them I sick?" he pleaded.  
  
"Um, I suppose…alright then," she smiled slightly and left.  
  
As soon as she left, Harry pulled out the portable CD player and a couple CDs he had bought with Dudley. Sighing slightly he popped in ICP's Ringmaster, tugged on some headphones, and turned it up full blast. While he listened to the disturbing music he pulled out a scrap of parchment and a quill.  
  
1 Forever our eyes locking across the hall  
  
Breaking through differences, known by all  
  
Everyone expects us to show bitter hate,  
  
Why is this our twisted fate?  
  
Millions of fights tear us further away,  
  
Our own thoughts and desires left out of the fray.  
  
Age-old tradition, we have tossed out  
  
A line never broken now parts with a pout.  
  
In my gloomy days, there's always a silver lining.  
  
It is to see your eyes, bright and shining.  
  
Green meets gray, black meets blond hair  
  
My skin so tan, your skin so fair  
  
You stole my heart I took your soul  
  
Was this my life's only true goal?  
  
Here I stand, I'll wait for a while  
  
Waiting for the day when I see your beautiful smile.  
  
"Wow…that sucks," he grumbled looking down at the poem with distaste. "I want Draco back," he added moodily.  
  
***********  
  
Pansy sighed and closed Draco's door shut. He was still sleeping, which wasn't a surprise as after the whole 'Harry Incident' he had drank himself silly into the wee hours of the night. As she hopped down the steps her aunt's voice snapped, "What did Daisy tell you Pansy?"  
  
Before facing her aunt, Pansy straightened her clothes and pat her hair to make sure she looked perfect." I'm sorry Auntie Celesta, but my friends and I were really in the mood for some clubbing," she said earnestly, leaving out the fact that she had socked a girl in the eye.  
  
"I know dear, you're a teenager and you have um, urges, but this was planned. So today, you have to stay in and get at least some homework done." Her aunt patted her hand and moved off to help the elves cook breakfast, one of her favorite things to do.  
  
"Damn it," she muttered kicking the floor. "Ouch that hurt!" she yelled.  
  
After eating a breakfast and waved off her friends when they told her they would stay to help, she finally got down to some homework. "Yuck, potions, I need Draco to help me with this shit," she mumbled before tossing her book aside. "Charms… okay, essay on the elements that make up levitating charms? What the hell?" Unfortunately, Pansy had a very bad habit of excessive swearing while doing homework.  
  
"Mmm kay, moving on… oh here we go History of Magic. WWR (Wizarding Women Rights) group, alright I'm good at this!" Enthusiastically sucking on her Quick Quotes Quill and putting it on a parchment, Pansy began to work.  
  
"WWN first started in 1654 to gain ministry voting rights. Since then it has also fought over strict same sex classes, Quidditch positions, and many other important topics." A wide grin to rival the Cheshire Cat's grin overtook her face as she whispered a few words and her essay began to write itself.  
  
Just as the quill had moved to the conclusion, someone knocked at the door. She pulled it open to reveal a sheepish looking Harry Potter.  
  
"Um hi Pansy, is Draco here?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, but not letting him through.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes." Pansy still stood in the doorway with her arms folded despite her answer.  
  
"Okay then, well?" he was clearly very uncomfortable as he kept on fidgeting and refusing to make eye contact.  
  
"Why do you want to see him?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"I wanted to say sorry and talk." Her expression brightened and she moved aside and proceeded to usher him upstairs. Smiling his thanks, he pulled Draco's door shut behind him. He was still asleep.  
  
"Oh he's asleep," he said moving over to kneel by the bed. It gave him a chance to actually study him without being caught by anyone. For fifteen as of April 10th, he was small for his age. At 5'7 he was probably one of the shorter boys of the grade, but his arrogance covered any short remarks. He was a very light shade of peach, almost white, had a slim waist, slightly muscled arms, and wispy hair. Smiling slightly, Harry ran his fingers through the hair, surprised at how soft it was.  
  
"So Draco, I came her to apologize, even if you are asleep." Unbeknownst to him though, Draco wasn't asleep. Only pretending. "So anyways, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry for letting that girl just walk off with me. I should have told her I was there with you and only you… but I really didn't want to hurt her feelings Draco. I dunno I just end up feeling really miserable when I hurt someone. But I'm really sorry anyways, it'll never happen again." He smiled nervously as if expecting for Draco to wake up and tell him it was all right. "I love you Draco… I'm going to now so bye." Harry got up and moved towards the door as an amused voice called out to him.  
  
"It's alright Harry, that was really nice of you." A beaming Draco Malfoy rose gracefully out of his bed and hugged Harry around the waist. "You're very sweet ya know? Not good with words but very sweet."  
  
"You! You… you were up? The whole time!" he sputtered turning around so that he was only inches away from Draco.  
  
"Uh huh." He slowly traced his hands up and down Harry's sides making him squirm slightly.  
  
"That tickles!" he giggled.  
  
"Well now you aren't angry, so it's all good," Draco chuckled.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Harry yelled pulling away in mock anger.  
  
"Shit! Harry, I'm really sorry I should've just said I was up and oh… crap I screwed up!" he wailed with a hysterical note in his voice. "Don't get mad please don't get mad Harry!"  
  
"I'm not mad," he said softly and pat Draco's head. "I'm relived okay?"  
  
"Gah you're such an arse!" it was Draco's turn to act mad and he was doing a very good imitation of it. "You let me fly off into a tizzy and all you can say is that you're relieved? Honestly Harry!"  
  
"I could make it all better," Harry commented in a sultry voice. "Will you let me make it all better Draco?"  
  
"That would be- oomph!" Harry tackled Draco to the floor and began smothering him with kisses. "What the… ooh that's nice."  
  
"Stop it, stop it!" Pansy shrieked stomping into the room. She observed them, a tangle of limbs on the floor, with pursed lips. "So are you two made up?"  
  
"Yes," Harry squeaked.  
  
"Good. Now, I need help with my homework so get your nice arses downstairs and help me." She turned on her heel and left, clearly expecting them to follow. And they did. No one tested the temper of Pansy Parkinson. It was a rule.  
  
"Potions," she barked as they ambled down the stairs with their arms around each other's waists.  
  
"What's up then Pansy? Did you start today?" Draco asked casually while scanning her homework.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Seriously, did you? Because I was reading this book and there was this useful group of charms…"  
  
"Um," Harry began embarrassed.  
  
"Shut up Draco, you're hurting Harry's virgin ears again," she giggled, the whole bad mood broken up.  
  
"Well I'm tired of it! His ears aren't going to be so virgin-like when I get through with him," Draco said with a wicked smile on his face. Harry turned a brilliant shade of red and ducked to hide his head behind a chair.  
  
"Oooh he's blushing Draco!" Pansy squealed prodding him in the ribs.  
  
Noticing Harry's now very embarrassed face Draco said loudly, "Alright then, down to potions." He began explaining everything to Pansy while Harry amused himself by watching the salt-water aquarium in the corner.  
  
He was watching the movements of a particularly big fish whose name he had no clue of, when Draco interrupted him. "Harry, do you know what polyjuice potion is?"  
  
Harry choked before saying in a strangled sort of voice, "Ah yes, I do."  
  
"Really? Well do you know what drinking one feels like? You know, has Hermione read anything about it and jabbered on about it to you? Because, Pansy's homework is on affects of the polyjuice potion."  
  
"Oh! Well yes she said that in a book it said that it felt like your skin was burning off of you and… other stuff I suppose. Sorry but I don't really remember what it… I mean what she said it feels like." He shifted from foot to foot at the now scrutinizing look Draco was giving him.  
  
"Are you not telling me something Harry Potter? Are you keeping secrets?"  
  
"N-no of course not," he stuttered looking down at his feet. Draco slinked over to him and brought his mouth tantalizingly close to Harry's ear.  
  
"Are you sure?" he nibbled lightly on his earlobe slowly.  
  
"Yes," he squeaked, squirming slightly.  
  
"Absolutely sure?" the boy's attention drifted further down and he was now sucking on Harry's lower lip.  
  
"Okay okay, just stop it. I'll tell you okay?" Draco pulled away and looked at him with an expecting look on his face. "In second year Ron and I, well Hermione too but that didn't work out, took a polyjuice potion and went into the Slytherin common room as Crabbe and Goyle." He paused at the shocked look Draco was wearing and managed to stammer out, "We wanted to see if you were the heir or not."  
  
"Wow Harry you're smarter then I thought you were," was the only thing he said.  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of the statement so he sat down nervously at the end of the couch. "Draco?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco looked up from the potions book he was currently poring over.  
  
"Are you mad at me again?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes Harry!" he said a bit aspirated. "I said that I thought you were smart didn't I?"  
  
"Oh. Well alright then." He grinned charmingly and went back to leering at the fish. Today was a boring day. I mean really, staying at a friend's house with your perfectly snoggible boyfriend just sitting around doing homework was not exactly the day he thought it would be. So after giving the fish a last wink he turned to look at Draco, who was still looking at the stupid potions book. "I'm going alright?"  
  
Draco grunted.  
  
"Well okay then…bye Pansy. Bye Draco love you."  
  
"Yep…love you too Harry," he only looked up for the briefest seconds to give him a tiny smile.  
  
"Bugger and boogers."  
  
AN: Yes this chapter is very pointless, but in a two chapters they will be in Diagon Alley. Next chapter will be Draco's rant in which we will write in first person and delve into Draco's relationship with his father and Voldemort. No, this will not be a My Father Beats Me Everyday!Draco. 


	5. Draco's Rant

AN: Thank you the three people who reviewed me! Although one of them was more of a flame…but any who! If you read this story, please review! I'm not the type to say if I don't get so and so review, I won't post the next chapter. But…feedback is good people! Good criticism is fine too. Like someone said I should write about feelings more, so I'll definably do that.  
  
AN2: This chapter is in first person, has no place in the timeline of the story, but I wanted to make a chapter on Draco's home life.  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
I am not an unhappy person. People think all the sneering and scowling means I'm angry… but I'm not. Hell, it took me five years to perfect the evil look and I'm not about to let it go to waste. Draco pauses and walks over to a newly conjured stool.  
  
Now I bet you want to know about my home life. When people see angry people, they think that it must be because they aren't loved. Not really, well not in my case anyways. In my eyes my father is great. He's even taken me fishing, thank you very much. And he was totally supportive when I came out and told him I was a homosexual. Now I won't lie, my father is a Death Eater.  
  
Although really, they've only just recently become intimidating. Sure, they're all business when the Dark Lord is around but when they're on their own, the first thing that comes to my mind is: 'Chickens running around with their heads cut off.' For instance my father had told me they were not to be disturbed as they were "strategizing" in the fourth floor lounge, but that was the last thing that comes to mind when I saw what they were doing.  
  
So here I am a mischievous, sneaky, nosy little child thinking, "Oooh I'll go see what they're up to, maybe it's evil." Oh yes I am a wicked little bastard. Well back to the matter at hand…I peek in and this is what I see: A big group of grown men sitting in a circle watching Muggle "Gangsta" moves. Yes gangsta movies. I don't know what a gangsta is, but that's what they were saying. They're much more scary when the Dark Lord is up and living though.  
  
You want to know about my relation with the Dark Lord? Okay then, I've only seen him a couple times between 4th and 5th year, but I have already been chosen one of his most eligible new Death Eater. Not that I want to though. Mother told me that he has a thing for Malfoys. That is disgusting. She told me if we had a game of, 'Let's seduce the Dark Lord'; he would be our little puddle of goo in five minutes. Once again, that is disgusting.  
  
I've even got one of the more perverted Death Eaters killed already. The bastard tried to snog me and I ran to the Dark Lord who was in the manor at the moment and told him. Of course he was killed immediately. So really, I don't know what I'll do when I'm supposed to be initiated when I'm seventeen. I really love Harry and I wouldn't want to betray him like that…  
  
Okay, now on to the subject of Harry. My feelings about him? Well, he is a hot sexy bitch. Especially since he did something with his hair, spikes are hot! A bit scrawny, but it's not like I want a big muscled boyfriend. Oh yeah, he's really sweet too. And kind…loving…gentle…well, the whole nine yards I suppose. Now that is definably not what I always thought of him. For most of first year I really did think he was a smarmy little git. But after I found out about the whole going down Fluffy's lair to fight the Dark Lord, my feelings change. Now I thought he was an incredibly brave smarmy little git. Soon though the admiring turned to a sort of obsession I guess? I tried to pick as many fights as I could just to get him mad, because damn does he look hot when he's mad. And then that turned to attraction.  
  
I always knew I was gay. Or at least slightly. The Wizarding world is much more accepting than the Muggle world, so it wasn't a big deal. Father just said to make sure to somehow get a child to carry on the Malfoy line. So no big deal right? They have spells for that at St. Mungo's I think.  
  
All right then another topic. Oh here's one! People at school ask me why I wear leather, so I'll explain that. Leather pants are sexy and they make my butt look nice. That's pretty much it. On the other hand though it's a pain to have to walk around without underwear on. I've had a very bad experience with Mad-Eye Moody when I was wearing leather pants during class. Draco pauses to shudder. But that's another story.  
  
How about my friends now. I've known Pansy forever, and she is probably my best friend. The other girls: Celia, Hannah, and Susan are also my friends and I met them through Pansy. They're great. I love my friends, even if they mostly are girls. I've found that my guy friends like Blaise do not like talking about clothes or a new band. It's probably odd that I, Draco Malfoy, actually make friends with people from other classes, but if you really knew me, you wouldn't think that. I only hate people who hate me, which are mostly Gryffindor people. Well hopefully, I can win over Hermione and Ron, although I'm not so sure about Ron.  
  
Draco smiles cheerfully and says, "Thank you for listening to my rant."  
  
AN: Well there you go. The inner workings of Draco Malfoy from my point of view. 


	6. No title.

Author's Note: Oh Jeebus if this turns out wonky on ff.net I'm sorry!! Oh yeah, thanks everyone who reviewed!! You guys rock! And to Dilly's Girl: No I haven't seen the Animerica this month. I can never find it where I live!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Harry sighed as he piled even more clothes into his trunk. So much had happened over a short two weeks and now it was over. Today he would be shopping in Diagon Alley and then tomorrow, Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact that he and Hermione were now the prefects for Gryffindor. Harry didn't really want the responsibility of being a prefect, but all well, he would deal with it. He wondered what everyone at Hogwarts would think of him now. A whole new look, different attitude, and gay. To make it even odder, his boyfriend was his supposed rival Draco Malfoy. But then again his friends had said everyone at school was expecting them to get together at some point. "Hey hey hey!" a familiar voice yelled as his door burst open. Draco stood there in all of his sexy glory, beaming cheerfully at him. "Why aren't you all packed up? It's shopping time!" he threw himself on Harry's bed making the hinges squeak in protest. "Everyone's waiting!" Harry laughed and hurried to get everything else packed. Draco remained on the bed chatting about what they were going to do. He and Pansy had also been named prefect for Slytherin, no surprise there. His other friend Susan was one of the prefects for Hufflepuff also. "So anyways, after we get all of our school junk, I was thinking we could go out to Muggle London? Remember I said I wanted to get my eyebrow pierced?" "Mmm hmm." "So can we? Please Harry?" Draco hopped off the bed and gave Harry 'The Puppy Dog Look'. "Yes, of course, now stop doing that. It makes me want to buy you an ice cream or something like that." "An ice cream! That sounds good, we'll need to go by the shop in Diagon Alley!" Draco walked over to the vanity and looked at his reflection closely. A shriek tore from his mouth and Harry whirled around quickly. "What? What happened? You okay?" Harry's voice had a hysterical note. "My goodness! Harry don't ever look at me again!" Draco shouted distraughtly. "What!" Harry screeched striding over to Draco. "I got.I got." "Yes?" "I GOT A PIMPLE!!!" Draco howled, his hand flying up to cover his cheek. Harry looked at him and cracked up. He bent over clutching his middle as tears of mirth streamed down his face. "Dra.Drac.Ahahaha," Harry couldn't even finish his sentence he was laughing so hard. "This is serious Harry!" He suddenly threw himself on the floor and lifted Harry's trouser leg up. "Ha! Just as I thought! You have hairy legs! Ha! Hairy Harry! Oh boy I crack myself up." "Um aren't guys supposed to? And sod off, that was so not funny." "Not if you're going to be with me, Potter. Shave your legs before school starts or you can kiss this sweet arse goodbye," Draco stated calmly before strutting out of the room. "And how did I end up with Draco Malfoy's sweet arse in the first place?" he muttered to himself. It was very weird when you Harry himself thought about it, and the idea that practically the whole school had expected it made him even more confused. And Harry Potter did not like being confused. Harry shook his head and changed his attention to the stack of casual clothes, then to the trunk that had hardly any room in it. "Bugger." Figuring that Hermione or Ron might have extra room in their trunks he trotted down the hallway to Hermione's room. He knocked softly on the door before entering and was met with the sight of Hermione folding pairs of underwear into her trunk. "Harry!" she exclaimed dropping the object of embarrassment from her hand. He smiled and waved off the situation. She smiled, grateful that he hadn't made a scene, and patted the space on the bed next to her. Harry immediately sat down and said, "Hermione, originally I came in here to put some of my clothes in your trunk, but now I need to talk. Will you listen?" "Sure Harry, here give me your clothes." She folded them neater then he had them done previously and put them in her trunk, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Okay," she clapped her hands together, "What is it that you'd like to talk about?" He laughed and said, "Well if you're going to be all psychiatrist about it I better lay down." He arranged himself so his head was in her lap and his legs were hanging over the bed. "That's what I'm here for, now start talking." As he took a deep breath to start she smoothed his hair with one hand, "Is it something serious, Harry?" "I guess." "Hmm." "Why does everything happen to me Hermione?" he asked. "Good luck? I don't know Harry you'll have to be specific for me to help out." "You're being difficult." "No you're just being vague," she countered tapping his nose, as one would do to a small child. "You win," he stuck out his tongue at her before continuing, "Look at what happens to me Hermione. My parents were killed, I'm famous, there's a mad wizard after me who has practically rise from the dead. He killed someone right in front of me, Hermione! Do you know how it feels to have someone beside you and then suddenly they're just dead? It happened so quickly and I couldn't do anything!" Harry knew there were tears glittering in his eyes from frustration and sadness but did nothing to wipe them away. Hermione however removed his glasses and brushed them away gently. "Go on, let out your feelings," she whispered soothingly. "Thanks. you know what happened next? My parents ghosts emerged out of his wand, people he had killed came out of his wand and protected me. I got to see my mum and dad again but was it worth it? Seeing them as ghosts may have been worse then never seeing them again." Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. "And now there's the whole Draco thing. I didn't even know I was gay until he kissed. Then all of you guys tell us that the whole school thought this was going happen sooner or later. We didn't even know it, how did you guys?" He frowned and sat up straight leaning against her shoulder slightly. She giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well I don't know how other people got the idea but I got it by watching you two fight." "What!" "Oh shush. When you guys fought it was like you were the only people in the world. I remember seeing this passion on your faces whenever you saw each other, hatred or not. Remember Harry, a famous author once said it takes as much passion to hate, as it takes to love." He groaned and smacked a hand to his forehead. "Passion? I was bloody pissed at him Hermione! How was I supposed to look?" She shrugged. "That's just my opinion, you don't have to like it dear." "Pansy is really rubbing off on you," he muttered, now his turn to tap her nose. "What!" "That's what I said." "Mmm." "Yup." As if on cue Pansy sauntered into the room with one eyebrow delicately raised. "Are you two having a bonding moment? It's almost time to go, everyone's waiting for you two outside." "But I'm so comfy," Harry whined clutching on to Hermione's waist. She giggled and shook his death grip off of her and stood up. "C'mon Potter, it's time to shop. And you know you're going to be shopping for hours with Draco." Hermione shooed him with one hand and got all of her stuff together. Before she could attempt to lift it all, Harry waved one hand carelessly and it floated up beside her. "Harry!" "I couldn't let you carry all that," he replied. He then went to his own room to get all of his stuff together. As he went out into the hall, he stopped when he heard Hermione and Pansy's voices talking softly from the room. "We need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this whole wandless magic thing," Hermione said. "What if he gets mad at us for interfering with his own business. I've talked to Draco about it and he's not sure if we should tell about Harry either." Pansy's voice was laced with uncertainty and concern and judging from the soft footsteps, she was pacing. "If we don't tell, he may hurt himself or others," Hermione replied grimly. "I still think we should talk it over with him," Pansy said. From the tone of her voice, the conversation was over. She stepped out into the hall to see Harry looking at her strangely. "Umm ready to go then?" "Er.yeah sure," he said giving her another look. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he knew they were talking about him. Nevertheless he put on a cheerful smile and bounded down the stairs with the girls trailing after him. "Hermione, he knows," Pansy whispered as soon as he was busy with Draco and out of earshot. "I know, something is definably up with him and I don't like it at all." *******  
  
Harry looked on in wonder at the shops of Diagon Alley. He could never get over the fact that a whole different world full of magic and enchantments was so close to the Muggle world with the only thing separating them being an old tavern. But his friends wouldn't let him stand and stare at the spectacle and he soon found himself being dragged from shop to shop with his school requirements list out. He finally got a moment of rest though when all the others went off to get refills for potions. Ron had promised to get Harry's also so he could have a moment of peace. His fingers ran through dark spikey hair, as he simply looked at the crowds of people, glad to be alone. Harry didn't know why but the fact that seven other people now always surrounded him bothered him. He was used to Hermione and Ron being his companions, but in a different way he loved having a larger circle of close friends. And the fact he was in a real relationship threw him for a loop. It even confused him more that he was with Draco Malfoy and nobody really minded. To him it should have been made a much bigger deal out of. His thoughts were interrupted however when a female voice called, "Harry? Harry Potter is that you?" He turned around to see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown looking at him confusedly. "Umm yeah it's me." He gave a feeble wave. "Oh my look at you!" Lavender breathed sashaying over to view him closer. "Your hair and glasses are different.and oh my a nose ring? Wow Harry!" Parvati scampered over and inspected him as closely as her best friend was. In moment she stood up with her hands on hips. "So are you going with anyone Harry?" Both her question and tone were blunt. "Er.yes actually I am." Harry didn't know exactly how to tell them it was Draco without feeling weird. "Well who then?" Lavender asked still looking him up and down slowly. "Draco Malfoy actually." Twin gasps filled the air and at once he was being pounced on. "Oh you have got to be joking!" Lavender cried one hand held up to her mouth. "No way in hell did you two actually get together!" Parvati added. "Trust me we're together." Harry grinned shyly and was rewarded with hugs from both of the girls. "Oh that's so sweet!" Parvati cooed practically smashing him to her breast and stroking his hair like a mother would to a child. He was then seized from Parvati's hold to Lavender's as she pressed his cheek to hers. "Aww Harry, you've grown up! You're not the cute little innocent hero that we all know and love! So tell me, is he a demon in the sack?" "Demon in the sack?" he sputtered. "Yes! Have you two shagged yet? That would be so nice to watch, I mean umm." her voice trailed off uncertainty as she looked at him with questioning eyes. "No we have not shagged yet, it's not like that." "Well it should be," Parvati, replied, "I would pay to see it." "So you mean it's all lovey dovey wishy washy?" Lavender sighed. "That must be so sweet! Who knows?" "Umm Ron, Hermione, Celia Moon, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Pansy Parkinson." Parvati's nose wrinkled in distaste when Pansy's name came up. "How did they find out?" "I spent the last part of the summer with them, and they hooked me up with Draco." Out of the corner of his eye he saw his group heading towards him and was uncomfortably aware he was still sandwiched between the two girls. And even from here he could see the obvious glare on Draco's face. "Uh oh," he muttered and edged away from the girls so he was standing a foot away from them. Both of the girls looked to where Harry was apparently staring and twin looks of smugness lit their faces. "He doesn't like you being close to girls does he?" Lavender asked slyly tapping him on the arm. "Oh.I haven't noticed," Harry replied shakily. He was never any good at lying, and they knew it. "You're lying," Parvati said flatly. "All well we'll make our exit now won't we Lavender? See you on the train Harry, dear," she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek and began to walk away. "Yeah bye Harry, see you then," Lavender said giving him a hug and a quick smack on the arse. "Behave yourself," she added winking flirtatiously as she walked away. "Umm bye!" he called after them feeling a bit violated. Almost as soon as they were out of proximity, his friends were on him in seconds. "Was that Parvati and Lavender?" Hermione demanded with a hint of distaste in her voice. "Yes." "Did Lavender touch your arse?" Hannah cried bending sideways to be at eyelevel with Harry's behind. "That's nasty, I would change trousers if I were you." Draco however didn't say anything, only glared with obvious jealously. Harry felt bad for letting the girls be all over him, but on the other hand was it really his fault? He couldn't help it even if he tried he knew, the two Gryffindor females could be very persuasive and pushy if needed. So now he actually felt anger that Draco was that insecure of Harry's feeling for him. He was also angry at the fact that his friends were acting in the same manner. Parvati and Lavender were nice people even if they were a bit.intimidating at times. "Look you guys it's no big deal! We were just talking." Most of them shrugged except for Draco. "Well.we better go off to the robe shop now," Ron said nervously looking at the two boys giving each other less than loving looks. "Yes, we better be on our way then," Draco muttered and then turned to stride off to Madame Malkins. "Don't be like that Draco!" Harry cried running up to match his boyfriend's furious walk. "If you got a problem talk to me about it." When he didn't answer, Harry grabbed his arm and stood directly in front of him. "Please Draco, won't you just tell me what's wrong?" Draco avoided his eyes and said, "I.I just hate seeing you with other people like that. This sounds selfish, and it probably is, but I want you to myself." His eyes turned colder and he added, "And I'll make sure I'll have you to myself. I'm tired of these little games you play, Harry." "Games? I don't play games Draco," Harry growled stepping closer to him until their noses practically touched. "I don't like this side of you. So when you get in moods like this just keep away from me." For a moment it seemed Draco was going to give up but if anything he seemed to get even angrier. "Don't tell me what to do, because I won't listen. You are an asshole sometimes Potter. You stand there and flirt shamelessly with those two tramps yet you expect me to just accept that and wait for you to come back to me with open arms? Well if that's how you think I am, you are sadly mistaken." "What happened to the Draco this morning? The loving fun Draco, not the snooty bastard Draco that I see right now!" Harry was practically yelling and his green eyes were dark with fury. "Why can't you just let me have fun once in a while! I've associated with them far longer than I have with you Malfoy, so get used to it!" "Fuck you Potter," Draco, hissed turning away, "Just fuck off." He stormed off into the store, the door slamming shut loudly behind him. Despite his words, Harry raced off after him. Deep down he really didn't want to be mad, but even though he was practically in love with Draco, he still managed to get under his skin like always. As he walked into the brightly lit shop he looked around for any sign of a silver head. It took a few minutes but soon Harry found him browsing through a rack of dress robes. "Draco?" he said softly. Cold gray eyes locked with his and Draco slowly walked over to the other side of the rack so he was facing Harry. "What? Have you come to insult me further?" A bit if hurt was behind his cold words and Harry knew it. "No, I haven't." He placed his hands on Draco's waist and drew him closer to himself. "I just want everything to be okay between us." Smiling slightly Harry ran his fingers through the fine silvery hair. "Please can we not fight for once?" He leaned forward and place small kisses on Draco's forehead and then hugged him. "Please?" Draco sighed and nodded before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "You know this is where we first met?" he nodded his head towards the fitting rooms at the back, "Do you remember?" Of course Harry knew, he practically remembered all of the face offs and confrontations he had with Draco, but he didn't want to seem like he had been keeping every memory of Draco in detail so he gave a more offhand answer. "Oh yeah, it was my first time in Diagon Alley, of course I remember." "You know when I first met you in your scruffy clothes and messed up hair, I actually thought you were somehow related to the Weasleys." Harry frowned and mumbled, "No I was an orphan who was constantly beaten and starved, thank you very much." An uncomfortable silence fell between them and was only broken when a salesgirl walked over and had asked if they needed any help. After saying no politely, they went out of the store to find where the rest of the group had gone. "I don't see them," Draco said impatiently, "We should just go off on our own. What do you think Harry?" "All right, when did you want to get your eyebrow done?" "Oh! I forgot all about that! Can we go now please?" Draco had become happy and bouncy once again in two seconds. He had become very skilled in the art of putting on masks, thank you very much, and hopefully Harry would fall for it. To him, Harry was too good to be worried about someone like himself. When it came to Harry, Draco would act anyway he needed to keep him happy, even if he was killing himself inside. "So where is this store at?" "Umm a couple blocks down, five or six, in Muggle London." Suddenly Draco grabbed his hand and leaned against him. "If it hurts will you kiss it better?" His smile was positively wicked and of course, it made Harry go crimson. Draco smiled again and leaned in to whisper seductively, "And if you play your cards right, Potter, I just might let you kiss something else." He laughed a low and throaty laugh and walked ahead to the Leaky Cauldron, hips swaying suggestively. "Tease!" Harry yelled after him, jogging to keep up with Draco's sashay. "Now quit being a little slut and walk faster before the others realize we aren't here." "Aww you're no fun," Draco pouted but sped up anyways letting Harry take the lead. "So how did you find the place? I mean you don't seem the type to just go off into Muggle London and get your nose pierced." "My cousin Dudley actually. He used to be a fat arsed bastard, but he got cool all of a sudden. He was interested in magic so I told him about it and let him borrow some books, and he took me to London for shopping." "Is he gay?" "I don't know it doesn't seem like it. But then again I don't really strike myself as gay." Harry looked at a street sign for a moment and then turned down the corner with Draco following behind. "What about me? Do I seem gay?" Draco's voice was a bit anxious. "Umm, do I have to answer?" "Yes." "Well to me you do come off as gay. I know this is going to sound stereotypical, but you were always so worried about your hair, and your looks, and what you wore. So I was always a bit, umm, uncertain about your sexuality." "I see. So.can I have a piggyback ride? I'm dreadfully tired." Once again Draco that playful tone in his voice that Harry simply adored, and he couldn't refuse. Sighing dramatically, he stopped and crouched down so Draco could hop on his back. "Bejesus Draco, how much do you weigh?" "How much do you weigh? If you weren't so bony and skinny, then maybe you wouldn't be having so many problems!" Draco replied and then blew a raspberry in Harry's ear. "Draco! Goddamnit, that wasn't cool! Damn it, now I got spit in my ear!" Harry shook Draco off of his back, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and wiped off his ear. When he looked up, he found a very angry Draco. "You got my shirt dirty," he hissed angrily. "Apologize." "What! I will not! It was your fault in the first place. Now come on, we got to get to the store before the others find out we're gone." Harry began walking away, expecting Draco to follow him. But Draco did not. He stood on the street glaring after his boyfriend, his foot tapping on the sidewalk. "Draco!" Harry yelled after making sure he was following. "I will not go until you apologize." "And I won't apologize, so come on!" "No." "Yes." "No!" "Yes!" "No! No! No! I won't go and you can't make me!" The two bellowing a half a block away from each other was attracting attention. An older couple gave Harry a dirty look as they passed him, as if he was a child molester. "Draaaaaaco!!! Please, just come on! Do you want to get your eyebrow pierced or not?" "You know I want my eyebrow done, but you have to apologize first. And that's final!" Draco crossed his arms over his chest as if to confirm the statement and gave Harry a haughty look. "FINE! I'm fucking sorry Draco! Now will you get over here?" Harry cried hysterically, throwing his hands dramatically into the air. "Watch your mouth!" an old lady scolded. Harry blushed and mumbled a quick apology and looked up to see if Draco was coming or not. He was. Harry offered a tentative smile to him, which Draco returned with a smirk. "So how far is it to this place?"  
  
Author's Note: Ok so I lied. Draco will not be getting his eyebrow pierced, nor will they be on the way to Hogwarts until the next chapter. I thought this was getting to be too long of a chapter. 


End file.
